


Варвар или гений?

by Allora



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Other, Review
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Просто мысли о фильме-трилогии "Властелин Колец" Питера Джексона, даже не рецензия. Обзор - самое верное слово.Написано было давно, по горячим следам выхода "Возвращения короля". 2004 год





	Варвар или гений?

 

Никогда не писала рецензии. Отзывы и впечатления – да, но полноценные рецензии – никогда. Так что это первый опыт. Честно говоря, самой страшно за это браться – слишком глобальную задачу себе ставлю. Но не написать тоже не могу. Как говорится, можешь не писать – не пиши. Я – не могу. Настолько меня переполняют чувства, что если я не выложу их на бумаге – просто взорвусь изнутри. Кстати, прошу это учесть при чтении – все нижеследующее ни в коем случае не претендует на единственно верное мнение. Как я уже сказала: эмоции и размышления, причем не ради написания рецензии. Скорее, наоборот – рецензию пишу потому, что было слишком много размышлений.…

По-хорошему, надо бы рецензировать полностью всю трилогию, то есть когда будут все полные режиссерские версии. Но. Еще неизвестно, точно ли будет SEE RotK, да и ждать еще год я не смогу. Поэтому – извините – судить о третьей части буду по театральной версии. И еще один недостаток – на сегодняшний момент я слишком много прочитала отзывов и рецензий. Кое-что я смогла увидеть в фильме только благодаря им. Не то, что бы я сама была совсем слепая, но мое восприятие фильма было долгое время чисто эмоциональным, и многое я просто была не в состоянии детально рассматривать и обдумывать. Кстати, для меня это - признак отличного качества фильма, когда не следишь за мелочами, не пытаешься понять причинно-следственных связей, а просто живешь в мире, созданном на экране…

Во время просмотра всех частей сразу (да, впрочем, и по отдельности – тоже, но сразу, подряд – особенно сильно) создается впечатление полного ухода из реального мира в мир Средиземья. Тоже спорный вопрос, но большинство, не соглашаясь в частностях и мелочах, все-таки сходятся в одном – сам мир Средиземья восхитительно реален… Одно это уже говорит о том, что фильм удался. Если бы не было этой реальности происходящего – никакие удачные актерские работы и добуквенное следование книге не сделало бы фильм культовым. А то, что трилогия Джексона стала культовым фильмом, сомнений уже не вызывает.

 Почему? Только ли потому, что это – экранизация культовой Книги? Нет, не думаю. Что же есть в этом фильме такого, что привлекает всех – и ярых толкиенистов, которые смотрят, не отрываясь, но в то же время готовы порешить режиссера за уклонение от строк Книги, и просто любителей фэнтези, и даже тех, кому малоинтересна и фэнтези вообще, и Толкиен в частности?

Попробую разобраться. Хотя бы, в общем.

Оговорюсь сразу – я принадлежу к «середине» - я фэнтези люблю в принципе, Толкиена читала, но не фанатка Книги. Причем по-человечески, целиком и полностью, я прочитала «Властелин колец» только позавчера, после просмотра, наконец, заключительной части фильма. До фильма очень многое было скрыто туманом – в основном, география, пейзажи и внешний вид - как некоторых героев, так и городов-пещер-нор. Мое воображение напрочь отказывалось создавать такие условности, и книгу читать было тяжеловато. После фильма все стало так ярко видно… К чему я все это? Наверное, к тому, чтобы от меня не ждали подробного разбора связей Книга-режиссер-фильм-зритель. Я могу только - фильм-зритель. Ну, и режиссер, постольку – поскольку.

 

*** 

Итак, впечатления и эмоции в целом:

Восхищение. Прощение всех сюжетных спорных недостатков. Спорных – потому что единого мнения на этот счет так и нет. Я даже сама с собой не могу придти к соглашению по поводу недостатков. Считать ли их таковыми вообще? Или то, что кажется неправильным, на самом деле добавляет фильму еще один плюс?

Когда посмотрела первую часть, «Братство Кольца», были две противоположные мысли, мирно сосуществующие в сознании: «Питер Джексон – варвар» и «Питер Джексон – гений». После «Двух башен» эти мысли только равно укрепились, а после «Возвращения Короля» - как-то вдруг резко осталась только вторая часть. Насчет гения.

Одно из главных достоинств – достоверность – я уже назвала. Следующее, немаловажное достоинство фильма – актеры-герои. Безупречный кастинг, в подавляющем большинстве. На форуме Хеннет Аннун был тред, посвященный вопросу: «Кто из героев для вас ожил первым?»  и созданный ему в противовес «Кого из героев для вас нет?».  Имеется в виду, кто из героев в фильме ожил для тех, кто раньше прочел книгу, а кто так и остался актером в гриме? Так вот, в треде про оживших героев большая часть посмотревших сказала «а все живые!», а в треде про «кого нет» - раз в десять меньше народа (по состоянию на 30 января 2004 г.). Ответы однообразные – энты, орки, второплановые эльфы и иногда поминаются по очереди Арвен, Элронд и Галадриэль. Нет, есть исключения (каждый из главных героев по разу точно упомянут), но они, в общем-то, только подтверждают правило.

 В принципе, все это многократно пережевано и осмыслено. И, тем не менее – как уже было сказано выше, если не напишу – взорвусь. Взрываться не хочется.

 

Итак, поехали.

 

 **Фродо**. После первой части наиболее популярным являлось мнение насчет прекрасных глаз Элйджи Вуда – от «обаятельный Фродо с та-акими глазами! до «младенца с глазами затраханного кролика». В актерские таланты Вуда верило очень ограниченное число людей, и то, в основном, те, кто являлся авторами фразы про «та-акие глаза». Каюсь, была в числе неверящих. Слишком наивный был у Фродо взгляд, слишком испуганное полудетское лицо… Не верилось, что этот "обморочный" хоббит, которого «кто-то куда-то тащит совершать подвиги», сможет в финале объявить Кольцо своей собственностью, а потом достойно уйти за Море, повзрослевшим и многое испытавшим. (В кавычках цитаты по памяти, из прочитанного мной материала по критике фильма, авторов не всегда вспомню, извиняюсь заранее).

Тем более шокирующей была заключительная часть трилогии. Тем более вырос в моих глазах Вуд, как актер. Тем больше страха внушил его Фродо – Властелин Кольца…

Во время первой и второй частей Фродо постепенно менялся – от жизнерадостного молодого парня, через то самое обморочное состояние, до измученного непосильной ношей, но очень упертого хоббита. Долго слово подбирала. Не упрямого. Не сильного, не решительного, не верного клятве… Упертого. Уже голова не соображает, зачем и куда идешь, уже даже не помнишь того, кто объяснял тебе необходимость и важность твоей миссии и обещаний ты своих уже тоже не помнишь, уже страх и тяжесть стали привычными, как будто никогда не было нормальной жизни, а ты все идешь, просто потому, что что-то изнутри не позволяет остановиться. А когда оно отпускает – вступает второй не менее упертый хоббит, и будит, и подталкивает, и поддерживает… О Сэме потом, отдельно.

А в третьей части обморочное состояние сменяется одержимостью. Пока позволяет физическое состояние, он идет, и помогать ему уже не надо, хотя Кольцо все тяжелее, а мир вокруг все темнее. Потом – физическое истощение, но одержимость тащит вперед – ползком, с невидящими уже глазами… И нападение Голлума, подстегнувшее уже полностью истощенное тело и сознание, и неизвестно откуда взявшиеся силы вбежать на Роковую Гору – и все это так, что ни на секунду не сомневаешься ни в едином движении или взгляде. Это - Фродо финала «Властелина колец». А дальше – напряженная фигура на краю пропасти, Кольцо над лавой, его властный и отчаянный Зов, и борьба с самим собой и этим зовом - на лице Фродо. Глаза, и в них – жизнь и смерть, власть и рабство. И дьявол, одержавший победу. «Усмешка Исильдура» на губах. «Кольцо – мое!».

Вспоминаю, и холод по коже. Именно контраст – в течение двух лет смотреть на Фродо, как на почти промах режиссера, как на «старательно отработанную перед камерой роль» - и увидеть демона вместо того «затраханного кролика», - вот что повергло лично меня в шоковое состояние. Впрочем, я слышала и противоположное мнение – переиграл, повышенная театральность, банально и штампованно. Не знаю, не согласна. Я увидела то, что сказала.

Поднимался вопрос – о чем думал Фродо, когда висел на одной руке над потоками лавы, поглощающими Кольцо? О том, чтобы покончить с собой? О том, чтобы (совсем безумие, но одержимость оправдывает) отпустить руку и упасть вниз, в отчаянной попытке вернуть Его? Мнения делятся пополам. Кто-то считает, что нельзя одномоментно избавиться от власти Кольца, что Его зов и призыв на помощь преодолеть нельзя, кто-то убежден, что Фродо не может представить себе жизнь без Кольца… Но было одно мнение, которое полностью совпало с моим.

Это « _отчаяние чистой души, невольно допустившей падение_ », - так, кажется? Кольцо уже не на пальце, боль и кровь отрезвляют, лицо Сэма перед глазами – лицо свидетеля твоего падения, - и оттого, что все это сразу, - так больно осознать, что ты предал все, подвел всех… И неважно, что Кольцо уже фактически уничтожено, что миссия выполнена, - ведь не тобой, а вопреки тебе! - и перед самим собой ты все равно предатель… Вот что я увидела в глазах висящего над пропастью Фродо. И только понимание и прощение в глазах Сэма, убежденность в его словах - «Даже не думайте об этом!» - возвращают Фродо желание жить. Или нежелание причинять Сэму еще большую боль. Не знаю, чего тут больше. Факт остается фактом – он дотягивается до руки Сэма, хотя за долю секунды до этого отрицательно качает головой.

И эта сцена, с отсутствующим в Книге падением Фродо в пропасть, очень нужна здесь, где нет текста Толкиена, где мысли и чувства, смятения и колебания можно выразить только словами или действиями самих героев. Одна из «отсебятин» Джексона, без которых не было бы подлинного «Властелина колец» в полном объеме.

 

А Минас-Тирит… Да, если честно, я тоже не вижу (специально смотрела) чем Фродо отличается от остальных хоббитов. Разве что откровенным непониманием и неверием – «Что я тут делаю?», в то время как остальные просто смущены оказанными им почестями.

 

Гавани. Тоже очень спорный оказался момент. С одной стороны, слащаво до невозможности, душещипательно и слезодавительно – мексиканские сериалы отдыхают. И в то же время – « _а вы когда-нибудь провожали навсегда близкого друга?_ » А двоих сразу - друга и учителя, который тоже стал другом? А неожиданно узнать, что твой друг рядом с тобой последние секунды? По-моему, вполне правильная сцена. Во второй просмотр, казалось бы, она должна вызвать чувство скуки – мало того, что долго и грустно, так еще и второй раз… Так нет, именно во второй раз я прочувствовала до самого донышка всю трагичность и, в то же время, все тепло и свет этой сцены. А если еще вспомнить, что слезы-то были настоящие – сцену в Гаванях снимали одной из последних, так что расставание Братства, как в фильме, так и в жизни, было совсем реальным и близким… Короче, я понимаю всех тех в зале, кто плакал здесь навзрыд.

 

И все-таки Фродо и тут удивляет. Он единственный из хоббитов, кто не плачет. Он единственный, кто светло и радостно улыбается, взойдя на борт корабля. Он единственный из них, кто стал прежним – тем самым жизнерадостным мальчиком, которым был в начале «Братства Кольца». Когда я увидела это преображение впервые, я не задумалась, насколько это концептуально правильно или нет. Я просто задохнулась от счастья. Честное слово. Горло перехватило. Это уже на последующих просмотрах я думала – а ведь правда, где тот умудренный опытом и болью, повзрослевший хоббит, чью душу исковеркало Кольцо Всевластья?.. Но – Фродо была дарована милость найти покой. И не в Средиземье, где след Кольца и моргульского клинка отмечали бы всю его жизнь. А в Валиноре, где нет места нечисти и темным силам, даже самой крохотной их тени. Поэтому, переступив борт корабля, который сам по себе является границей между миром людей и Благословенным Краем эльфов, Фродо обрел тот самый покой, и почувствовал, что, наконец, тяжесть Кольца соскользнула с его души… Конечно, он счастливо улыбается. Конечно, он чувствует себя заново родившимся. Ничего неправильного, все, как надо. " _Был ли Фродо счастлив в Валиноре? Писал ли он письма из-за моря? Могу ответить точно. Был. Не писал_ …" (с), кто-то из форумчан ХА, я уже извинялась, что не все имена помню.

 

Вот. И хватит о Фродо, а то моя писанина превысит все мыслимые и немыслимые границы для рецензий.

 

Раз уж вспомнила, по горячим следам:

**Сэм**. Шон Остин с самого начала, с первых кадров, был стопроцентным Сэмом. (Напоминаю, все здесь изложенное – в основном, ИМХО, сложившееся не без влияния бесед на форуме Хеннет Аннун и некоторых других). Увалень-садовник, искренне любящий своего хозяина, и поэтому без колебаний подчинившийся приказу Гэндальфа. Не потому, что боится мага, а потому, что сам пойдет за Фродо, не раздумывая. И ссылки на свое обещание - «Я обещал Гэндальфу не потерять Вас, и я уж не потеряю!» - просто смущенная отмазка, чтобы не признаваться в истинных причинах такой боязни за хозяина. Слэшеры, молчать, я об уважении, чистой любви к другому человеку (не к мужчине-женщине, а к ближнему своему!) и о дружбе.

Честно говоря, он настолько безупречен, что мне даже не хочется подробно рассматривать все метаморфозы, происходящие с ним. Скажу только, что у меня не вызвало отторжения превращение увальня в героя, отогнавшего Шелоб от Фродо с помощью короткого клинка, эльфийского фиала и усталых хоббитских ног.

 

Эпизод, где Сэм отдает Кольцо Фродо, очень важен, и очень много несет смысла. В этой сцене в книге Фродо набрасывается на Сэма, увидев Кольцо у него в руках. Джексон перенес эпизод с наскоком на Сэма на лестницу, на Кирит Унгол. А эта сцена в Минас-Моргул целиком отдана Сэму и его собственной борьбе с Кольцом. Как сказал мой друг  _драконоорк_ , «сцена, где Кольцо натыкается на непробиваемую стену разума простого садовника», прости,  _Кирн_ , если не дословно. И все-таки, хоть стена и стоит, но борьба шла нешуточная, и вся отражалась на лице Сэма… И как отражалась!

А финал – просто сплошной восторг. Начиная с того момента, когда Фродо надевает Кольцо. Лицо Сэма – боль, отчаяние, понимание необратимости произошедшего. «Не успел, не уберег, не помог». И все-таки – понимая, что это уже не Фродо, что Черный Властелин на краю пропасти больше не нуждается в садовнике-телохранителе – все равно упрямо ползет, потому что встать нет сил, спасать своего бывшего хозяина от Голлума…

И потом – в Минас-Тирите, когда Сэм появляется последним из братства в дверях спальни, когда они с Фродо встречаются глазами, и оба так красноречиво говорят взглядами…Между ними не просто полное понимание, они практически одно целое.

И в Гаванях – при расставании. Немного не понимаю, когда Остина критикуют за излишнюю плаксивость. Это ведь Сэм, а не герой-супермен, смахивающий скупую мужскую слезу раз за фильм и то – для того, чтобы растрогать свою телку. Сэм у Толкиена именно такой – со слезами и искренним горем, отчетливо написанным на лице. И в то же время - надежное, сильное плечо друга, без которого не дошел бы Фродо до Роковой Горы. Как сказали на ХА « _Уж извините, но это – Сэм_ ».

 

 **Фарамир**. Скажу честно, что после киноварианта "Двух башен" впечатление было не лучшее. Фарамир - актер Дэвид Венхэм был мной принят, на все сто, но образ Фарамира из Книги был для меня исковеркан полностью. А ведь Фарамир в книге был вторым после Арагорна героем для меня, я его любила «по Толкиену», один из немногих героев, чей облик для меня полностью сложился. А тут… Не было мудрого ученика Гэндальфа, отказавшегося от Кольца, как говорится, не глядя, сразу и бесповоротно. Не было сдержанного витязя, похожего на своего неистового брата лишь внешне. Был такой же зацикленный на Кольце властитель - несомненно, сильный воин, один из лучших, военачальник, за которым шли люди… Просто харизматичный мужчина, чей облик не позволил мне категорично отрезать - "Ужасный Фарамир!". Который заставил меня сказать более пространно - "Актер - великолепный, герой экранизации - полный отстой, Фарамир Джексона - супер, Фарамир Толкиена - просто скончался. Джексон, ты варвар".

Спустя год, за неделю до премьеры "Возвращения", была SEE "Двух башен". Конечно, за год не такое поймешь. Спасибо  _Анне_  с ХА, которая мне (ну, и тем, кто хотел понять) объяснила, насколько глубок образ, созданный Дэвидом Венхэмом, и как он смог десятью - пятнадцатью минутами экранного времени дать полный, абсолютно правдивый образ Фарамира, сына Денэтора, брата Боромира. Без нее я не смогла бы ТАК пересмотреть Фарамира Джексона….

Итак, потом была SEE. Несколько минут воспоминаний Фарамира об отце и брате, об их последней встрече. Всего несколько минут…

"Если надо ехать в Ривенделл, я могу сделать это!" - "Нет, поедет твой брат, тот, кто не подведет меня!" - и огонь в глазах младшего сына гаснет, сменяется тоской и непониманием - как у щенка, которого внезапно отпихнули ногой вместо ласки. ( _Анна_ , сравнение твое, пусть и не дословное, но очень мне глянувшееся по смыслу).

А теперь просто процитирую  _Анну_ , потому что сама лучше не скажу. Чем перевирать слова, лучше честно взять в кавычки точную цитату:

 

" _Я так понимаю, что здесь имеет место многолетняя душевная рана. В психологии описана ситуация: не очень любимый ребенок, вечно второй после ребенка любимого, умный и глубокий, обычно интроверт, любит одного из родителей почти до фанатизма, меряет свои поступки по нему, каждым шагом в жизни старается добиться одобрения и постоянно смотрит снизу вверх: ты меня видел? Оценил? Заметил? Одобрил? В таких случаях к ногам любимого родителя кладется вся жизнь и весь мир. Не жалко ничего, только люби меня._

_К несчастью ребенка, в таких случаях чувства не то чтобы односторонние, но со стороны родителя гораздо более спокойные. Как правило, о чувствах ребенка родитель не очень осведомлен, либо же их недооценивает. Кроме того, упорное поклонение-преследование раздражает. Кроме того, есть другой ребенок, яркий, а не сумрачный, естественно любимый, воспринимающий ласку спокойно и без резких движений, более удобный в общении, надежда и упование родителя. Ищущий внимания интроверт – обычно родительская проблема, зачастую неприятная и как бы не совсем приличная в разговорах с посторонними. Его не то чтобы стыдятся, но задвигают на задний план._  
  
  


_С моей точки зрения, Кольцо ударило Фарамира по самому уязвимому месту – той самой многолетней душевной ране, предложив возможность стать тем самым первым, любимым, обласканным, оцененным по достоинству. Он станет спасителем Гондора – то, что не удалось ни Денэтору, ни Боромиру. Он покажет себя – и докажет, что может быть сыном своего отца. Может быть, даже, он сумеет не то чтобы заменить Боромира – но хотя бы стать в глазах отца достойным брата._

_Когда Фарамир отпускает в Осгилиате Фродо, тому кажется, что Фарамир жертвует для него жизнью. Все еще хуже. Это последнее и самое непростительное прегрешение Фарамира. К его ужасной двойной вине – 1) он не Боромир и 2) он не погиб вместо Боромира – прибавляется теперь вина третья, в общем, вполне реальная. Если бы он Кольцо принес, все-таки, наверное, стал бы если и не любимым, то вроде как признанным сыном…_

_Окончательное крушение надежды на любовь отца для Фарамира хуже и страшнее, чем возможность гибели в штрафбате на переднем крае или даже официальной казни. Любое наказание есть лишь следствие, логическое продолжение этой многолетней безнадежной коллизии. Так что к Денэтору он, конечно, пойдет как на эшафот_ ". (с)  _Анна_ , ХА.

 

В «Возвращении Короля» самая сильная сцена Фарамира – тот самый эшафот. И казнь.

Присяга Пиппина. За верность – любовью, за доблесть – наградой, за вероломство – местью. Прошу прощения, если не дословно – память девичья, точнее не запомнила. Любовь за верность… Видимо, не всем. Месть за вероломство – в данном случае, обращено к конкретному человеку. И Фарамир, и Денэтор, и даже Пиппин понимают – к кому. Что самое интересное, Фарамир почти не оправдывает себя. Принимает, как должное. Слабая попытка – малочисленность гарнизона – буквально сметается железным «А я бы не сдавал». «Надо отбить Осгилиат». И – в пустой зал, где только Фарамир и Пиппин – «у кого из моих военачальников хватит доблести?»

 

Надо сказать, что  **Денэтор**  в фильме сам по себе получился супер (книжный, увы, забыт). Хотя сволочь, простите, последняя – сколько раз смотрела, в зале обязательно один-два выкрика: «Вот сволочь!». 22-го в Пушке одна такая реплика была моя. Конечно, без намеков даже на Палантир, без объяснения – как он до жизни такой дошел – Наместник выглядит просто неадекватным и безумным, но все равно мощным, властным, способным подавлять силой своей личности. А главное – как ни парадоксально, я понимаю, как сын может любить его той любовью, о которой говорит  _Анна_. И насколько безнадежна эта любовь. «Ты хотел бы, чтобы я погиб, а Боромир остался жив?» - «Да. Очень хотел бы». Как удар по лицу, неожиданный, хотя и предсказуемый. Но все равно – была надежда, что отец не скажет этого. Пусть хотя бы просто промолчит. Но – «Да». Он держит удар, хотя видно, что настолько открытым текстом и так смертельно его еще не били. И - изо всех сил сдерживаясь, спокойно:  «Ты потерял Боромира. Теперь я вместо него» - не упрек, не злорадство – констатация факта, сожаление и даже сочувствие. Я услышала, увидела в его полных отчаяния и безнадежности глазах: «Я тоже хотел бы, чтобы брат был жив, пусть бы мне для этого пришлось погибнуть вместо него. Прости, не могу. Только за самого себя могу погибнуть, не вместо Боромира»… Был неправ, исправлюсь. Сдал Осгилиат, выпустил Кольцо, остался жив, когда погиб Боромир… Если прощение можно заслужить только кровью, будет кровь. «Если я вернусь, встреть меня, как отец» - «Зависит от того, как ты вернешься». А как тут можно вернуться? Никак, и это ясно всем – и Фарамиру, и Денэтору, и Пиппину, и всем минастиритцам, и воинам Фарамира, которых он уводит на смерть… Цветы под копытами, глаза Фарамира, совершенно безнадежное «твой отец любит тебя…» Не верю. Не любит. Это не любовь, это чувство собственности. То, что Денэтор вспомнит на костре - не любовь к сыну. Это отчаяние оставшегося одиноким во тьме. По-моему, Фарамир это тоже понимает. Денэтор Джексона уже не способен любить. ИМХО, конечно… А Фарамир не способен жить без его любви.

Кстати, в пиратской копии фраза «Где же еще мне отдать свою жизнь, как не здесь» (опять не ручаюсь за дословность) переводится как «Это вопрос не жизни, а чести». Все-таки, насколько развит в нем этот комплекс непризнанного… Ведь при здравом размышлении нет ничего бесчестного в отступлении из Осгилиата, и это тоже все понимают. Фарамир, возможно, единственный, кто этого уже не видит. Отец счел его приказ отступать предательством…  Поэтому он и уходит в безнадежную вылазку на Осгилиат, зная, что его отряд даже не доберется до стен крепости…

И тут же момент – как же должны любить его люди, чтобы пойти туда за ним! Как же его должны любить, чтобы, до этого, под крыльями назгулов, задыхаясь от смертного ужаса, кричать – прикройте командира… И ведь верится, черт возьми, в эту любовь…

 

Есть одно мнение, справедливое ( _Lady Helly_ _, @дневники_ ). Умом я с ним согласна. Фарамир не имел права, как военачальник, как командир, как просто защитник Минас-Тирита, покупаться на эту провокацию Денэтора. Он не имел права свои личные чувства ставить превыше долга, свои семейные проблемы решать такой ценой. Не имел права лишать город еще стольких защитников, если уж себя он со счетов уже списал. Не имел права вести на бессмысленную смерть столько народа.

Только это я умом понимаю. А так… Он не мог так просто послать людей на смерть, приказом, как его самого послал отец. Думаю, он вел с собой только добровольцев. И мне кажется, за ним пошли те, кто также ставил честь выше жизни. И любовь к Фарамиру перевесила все остальные аргументы «против». Кроме того, приказ исходил от действительного Наместника Гондора… не знаю, слишком спорно все. Слишком много всего намешано. Короче, я не уверена ни в чем.

 

Ну и самое жуткое для меня в этом фильме – дружина Фарамира, идущая строем навстречу смерти и жующий Денэтор, песня Пиппина и чавкание помидорами. Перебор, но какая острая, щемящая сцена… Знает режиссер, на какие кнопки давить и за какие струны дергать. И именно помидоры эти мешают мне верить в «твой отец любит тебя, Фарамир». Не-а. Даже не думает. Так тоже бывает. Конечно, от книжного мудрого (и действительно, любящего обоих сыновей) Наместника мало что осталось. Только властность и спесь. Но такой Денэтор тоже имеет право на существование, и он многих покорил своей достоверностью, меня в том числе…

Есть мнение (не мое, но вполне имеющее право быть), что Денэтор в этой сцене с трапезой не равнодушен и вовсе не чувствует себя правым. Есть мнение, что он все понимает - что сына (все-таки, любимого) теряет, и только не может сознаться в своем самодурстве и упрямстве даже самому себе (не говоря об окружающих). Оттого так механичны и нервны его движения, оттого такой застывший взгляд, взгляд человека, совершившего непоправимое. Может быть. Только я этого не увидела. Не верю…

 

Тут, конечно, можно подумать о том, что если бы конница рассеялась, а не сплотилась дружными рядами, подставив себя под стрелы, то, возможно, они и дошли бы до Осгилиата, хоть частично, и порубали бы эту оркскую нечисть, хоть немного. Можно над этим подумать – только не хочется. Какая разница…

 

Ну, последнее. Погребальный костер. Денетор в огне, Фарамир на полу, сброшенный Пиппином. «Фарамир!» - шепот с костра. (Может, все-таки вспомнил о том, что это - его сын?) И взгляд сына. Прощение и любовь. Ах, как играет Венхэм глазами… Одними только глазами. Образ Фарамира создан ими. Не только, конечно, но во многом.

Нет, недаром актер зацепил меня еще тогда, год назад, когда образ героя был отринут мной напрочь. А режиссер… Джексон, Вы – гений.

 

Ну, надежды на Палаты Врачевания и линию Фарамир – Эовин еще живы, подождем SEE. Нельзя обойти этот момент… По лицу Фарамира на коронации видно, что он счастлив. Может быть, может быть. Не знаю. Во всяком случае, нехорошо лишать Фарамира заслуженной награды. Он слишком много вынес, и лишить его еще и любви Эовин – это было бы жестоко, Пи Джей… Кроме того, это был бы шанс увидеть Фарамира в мирной обстановке. Одно дело – играть трагедию воина, другое – мирную жизнь и любовь. Я бы не отказалась оценить Венхэма в такой обстановке.

 

Хватит. Героев еще много, а вспомнить хочется всех по максимуму… Ну, раз уж я начала о потрясениях и открытиях, продолжу. Все-таки большей частью получается разбор «Возвращения»… Ну, что поделать, если основные потрясения – оттуда.

 

 **Пиппин**. Если от Вуда я ничего нового не ждала, то Билли Бойд мне сразу показался хорошим актером, которому просто не давали продемонстрировать, на что он способен. К слову – Монаган тоже, только ему в театральной версии повезло меньше, так и не дали раскрыться.

А Бойд развернулся. Как это сказала Галадриэль – «Не печалься, юный Перегрин Тук, у тебя еще будет шанс показать свою смелость». Показал. Хорошо показал. Если бы место в моем сердце, полностью покоренном фильмом, не было уже занято – Фарамиром, Фродо и еще четырьмя героями, - Пиппин стал бы любимым. А так – еще один отличный актер и очень понравившийся герой.

От безалаберного деревенского хоббита – до Стража Цитадели. От бездумного озорства в глазах – к боли и страданию. От воровства на чужом поле – до смертельной битвы с темными силами, на равных с Арагорном и Гэндальфом. И все так убедительно, естественно и трогательно… А песня? Я до сих пор убеждена, что тот, кто решил дублировать песню Пиппина – моральный урод и ничего не понимающий человек. Даже если это был сам Джексон.  Простите мне эту резкость, но когда я после второго дублированного просмотра (и слез на этой песне) смогла послушать оригинал в исполнении Бойда… У меня не было слов. Были одни эмоции. Нет, у меня нет претензий к актеру, игравшего Пиппина перед микрофоном. По-моему, при общем провальном, в общем-то, дубляже, Пиппин, Гэндальф, Фарамир и Теоден были сыграны (именно сыграны!) нашими дублерами безупречно. Независимо от совпадения или нет их голосового тембра с тембром голоса актера фильма.

Пел он хорошо, голос сильный, прочувствовано и вообще… Но – не Бойд, который эту песню в буквальном смысле выносил и произвел на свет, наверняка не очень легко. Билли эту песню жил. Такое у меня впечатление… От этого факта желание посмотреть оригинал становится просто жутким. Если меня пробила игра дублера, то на оригинальном исполнении, при том что видеоряд в данной сцене сам по себе цепляет душу до слез – я буду рыдать, как будто в первый раз вижу. Я и без видеоряда, по одним воспоминаниям, уже готова плакать.

А взгляд Пиппина на Денэтора после песни… Столько боли на лице, в глазах…

 

Короче – я покорена. Бурные аплодисменты. Ни одного фальшивого кадра. Я очень боялась за сцену с Палантиром – как показать смертный ужас и борьбу с непобедимым? Ужас был, он с ним боролся и выдержал. Верю…

 

(Вопрос: что Палантир делал в воде? Водопадом смыло? Из глухой комнаты в глубине Ортханка? Саруман в энтов швырялся всем, что под руку попадет? Правда, Пиппин тут не при чем, так и оставим этот баг на совести Джексона. Или подождем пояснений в SEE).

 

 **Мерри**. Вообще, с первой части понравились оба хоббита. В каждой части было то, что на данном этапе было нужно. Пусть не совсем по книге они отправились с Фродо и Сэмом – но не так уж случайно, как говорили критики. Ведь им достаточно было повернуть обратно из Бри, не бросаясь наверх за Сэмом спасать Фродо от Бродяжника. Пусть в сценах с энтами им не дали толком развернуться. Но то, что по сценарию полагалось, они отыграли очень естественно. Нет, вполне толкиеновские хоббиты – дурашливые и легкомысленные (особенно Пиппин), но верные и очень отважные (пусть сперва и по незнанию) друзья. Конечно, комичность местами перегибается, как на Совете Элронда, но пусть его. Все равно – из песни слов не выкинешь, и взросление их и перерождение в тех, кто бился на Моранноне – вполне закономерно и убедительно все-таки произошло. К сожалению, про Мерри мне особо сказать нечего, кроме того, что понравился и был удивительно похож на себя. Говорю же: кастинг – просто феноменальный, и Доминик Монаган – не исключение…

Кстати, добавление: сцена, когда Пиппин уезжает с Гэндальфом, а Мерри его провожает, вызвала некоторую негативную оценку. Типа, такой серьезный момент, а Мерри опять прикалывается, в зале смеются – непорядок. «Ты слишком много куришь, Пиппин»… Что-то я не понимаю. То не нравится, когда Фродо с Сэмом слишком серьезно и слезно прощаются на скале в Мордоре (причем заметьте – прощаются не только друг с другом, но и с жизнью! – слишком душещипательно. А то тут же совершенно жизненно прощаются хоббиты, которые надеются еще встретиться – и опять плохо. А о чем они должны говорить при прощании? О завещании? О похоронах? О том, как им плохо?

Мерри  все еще не перестал «присматривать» за безбашенным Пиппином. И эта забота – у друга кончился табак – перемежается в сознании с элементарной заботой о его же здоровье. Поэтому все сразу – скорее, пока еще есть пара минут, выдать все, что есть в голове и на сердце, а все в слова не укладывается, поэтому настолько неуклюже и нелепо… Но все так искренне, и взволнованно, и это его «Я не знаю, Пиппин…» в ответ на детский по наивности вопрос о встрече… Короче, хороший Мерри. Правильный.

 

 **Арагорн**. До третьей части казалось, что попадание не сто, а двестипроцентное. Впрочем, еще не вечер, и, вполне вероятно, не совсем качественный вклад дублера тут тоже сыграл роль, и какие-то вырезанные моменты, возможно – те же палаты Врачевания, - так что с окончательной оценкой подождем до SEE. Но. То, что я видела на экране – буквально, по словам (простите, не вспомню автора!) одного из форумчан на ХА: « _Арагорн-Следопыт в фильме есть_ ». Стопроцентный. Арагорн – военачальник – есть, если бы не дубляж. « _Арагорна-Государя нет. Совсем_ ». И пресловутый поцелуй на коронации отнимает последние баллы. Не мог никак Государь, истинный нуменорский витязь, благородный до мозга костей, воспитанный эльфами, сдержанный и хладнокровный Бродяжник вот так вульгарно наброситься на свою женщину (эльфийскую принцессу, между прочим, тоже не самую незнакомую с этикетом и приличиями), чуть не завалив ее прямо тут, на площади. Нет, я все понимаю – нервы, неожиданность, счастье и все такое, но у Арагона-Государя должно было хватить выдержки ограничиться объятием и пусть поцелуем, но – достойным, раз уж без поцелуя никак. Вот это – единственное за всю трилогию, что я Питеру Джексону никогда не прощу и всегда буду эту сцену проматывать на видео. Рози с Сэмом выглядели гораздо более по-королевски на своей свадьбе.

 

(Поправка – вчера посмотрела пиратку с оригинальной озвучкой. Конечно, конечно, я была права. Пусть голос Мортенсена более мягкий, пусть он не такой мужественно-твердый, как у Рязанцева – но все же, Арагорн Мортенсена должен говорить именно таким голосом. Наоборот – мягко в обычном разговоре и так, что мертвый встанет и пойдет за ним – перед боем. К сожалению, наиболее жалко выглядел дубляж Арагорна именно в сценах, где требовалось голосом показать его величие).

 

Вернемся к Мортенсену.

Кроме этих пяти-десяти минут в финале с короной на голове было девять часов истинного царствования Арагорна.

В «Братстве» с первого его появления в кадре – глаза над огоньком трубки, потом «Ты боишься? Мало боишься!», потом – меч из ножен на открывающуюся дверь… - верю. Он мне не понравился с первого взгляда, просто потому, что Арагорн в книге был моим любимым героем, и я его себе представляла совсем не так. И Вигго Мортенсен этим представлениям никак не соответствовал.

 

Только к концу «Братства» я прониклась его Арагорном. Нет, бой в Заветри – красиво, слов нет. Но меня зацепил и заставил поверить в Бродяжника момент, когда Арагорн отпустил Фродо с Кольцом. Когда он боролся с Кольцом и с собой. В книге нет такого момента. Ушел Фродо сам, а Арагорн еще долго волосы на себе рвал – как это он его не отследил. Только, вопреки мнению, что Фродо в фильме все делает по указке, и уйти-то сам не может, а Арагорн его вынужден выталкивать – так вот нет, может. Он сам все решил, еще у зеркала Галадриэли. А тут, если его кто и подтолкнул, так это Боромир. А Арагорн просто смиряется с его выбором, соглашаясь, что все правильно. Впрочем, сцена эта не ради Фродо была придумана Джексоном. Нет у режиссера времени, места и возможности показывать и рассказывать о постоянном противостоянии Арагорна зову Кольца. Вот так – одной сценой, предлагая в лоб – бери, отдаю, уничтожай сам… Сможешь ли ты защитить меня от себя самого? Долгие минуты борьбы, призыв «Арагорн… Элессар…», и бережное касание, не к Кольцу – к Фродо. Смог. От себя самого защитил - и себя, и Фродо, и Средиземье. Только почему он отпустил Фродо одного? «Я пошел бы с тобой до конца…» Почему «бы»?

Не знаю, пошел бы с Фродо книжный Арагорн, если Толкиен предоставил бы ему право решать, как Джексон – своему Бродяжнику… Наверное, да. Арагорн Мортенсена – более человеческий (не «человечный», это совсем другое, и этим качеством обладают и книжный и киношный герои), и изначально (вот оно, отсутствие Государя в финале?) менее величественный и мощный, хотя это не означает слабость или еще что-то, в принципе не соответствующее образу наследника Исильдура. Арагорн в книге смог бы. Может быть. В фильме – он опасается (или просто уверен), что в следующий раз не совладает с собой, потому и не уходит с Хранителем Кольца, чтобы не представлять для него опасности «от себя самого». Это мое мнение.

 

И следующая сцена – одна из любимейших мной у Арагорна. Салют мечом выбегающим на него урук-хаям – и битва, один против всех. И почему-то верится, что он еще и забьет их, если эльф с гномом не помешают…

 

В «Двух Башнях» просыпается Арагорн-военачальник. Хотя и тут он умудряется сочетать свое лидерство с мягкостью и сомнениями, которые у любого другого воина вызвали бы ощущение неправильности. Впрочем, как бы то ни было, эльфы и люди смотрят на него, как на равного своему королю, повинуются ему и ищут в нем надежду. Особенно после того крика «Тогда и я умру вместе с ними!».

 

И, кстати, эпизод падения Арагорна со скалы и якобы смерти, по одному из имеющихся мнений, был нужен именно для того, чтобы показать, как к нему относятся гном, эльф, Эовин, рохирримы. Кстати, увидеть (и посчитать) армию орков тоже кому-то надо было, чтобы ужаснуть и подготовить людей в крепости… Ну, и заодно для эффектного кадра – Арагорн открывающий двери в зал, к Теодену. Кстати, лично мое мнение – эта сцена была первой. Ее увидел Джексон до того, как придумал всю эту историю. У меня у самой так – сначала вижу кадр, сцену, эпизод, мгновение – а потом из этого рождается рассказ, допустим. Не знаю, почему, но мне так кажется…

Ну, а разве плохо – такой Леголас при встрече с Арагорном после «воскрешения», такая Эовин!

 

А в бою Мортенсен убедителен чрезвычайно. Как я уже сказала – положил бы всех врагов, если б свои не помешали. Как будто родился с мечом в руках.

 

Между тем в сценах любви – с Арвен, - лично мне он кажется еще более убедительным. Может, именно из-за той мягкости и колебаний. И вот, кстати, после этих нежных, целомудренных и возвышенных сцен тем более нелеп тот поцелуй. Эх, Джексон, зачем?

А вот с Эовин его некоторые обвиняют в том, что в отличие от Арагорна в книге, он царевну чуть что не соблазнял откровенно - «Приходи в полночь на сеновал», а потом удивлялся – чего это она? Ну, да, заговорил он с ней первым. Да, восхитился, комплимент сделал, поддержал. И чего? Да, по дороге шел рядом, да, о девушке своей эльфийской рассказывал. Улыбался Эовин, нехороший человек. Да, когда напали варги – излишне долго прощался с ней глазами. Да, позволил себя обнять после окончания битвы при Хельмовой Пади, да еще и сам ее обнял. Вот какой, неосмотрительный… А я уже сказала – он просто более человеческий, более земной и оттого более подвержен обычным человеческим страстям и слабостям, чем у Толкиена. Как он смущается при выяснении его истинного возраста, как девица красная, хотя это и привело к лишнему поводу для Эовин повосхищаться им.

У Профессора Арагорн – практически рыцарь без страха и упрека. А у Джексона он, прежде всего, человек, пусть и с каплей эльфийской крови в жилах. И Мортенсен этого человека прекрасно живет на экране.

 

В общем, можно было бы еще долго расписывать, как хорош Арагорн всю трилогию, исключая коронацию. Но не хочу. Вы все это и без меня знаете. Поэтому оборву себя на полуслове, буквально, и плавно перейду к следующему герою…

 

Долго мучилась, оставить его «на сладкое», или выдать уж сразу, пока муз работает… Решила – сейчас. Пусть уж все мои любимые идут все разом.

 

 **Леголас**. Эльф. Лучник и поэт. Воин и особа королевской крови. Бессмертный и вечно юный. Мудрый и порывистый. Опытный и любознательный. Жизнерадостный и философски-печальный.

Орландо Блум. Я уже говорила, повторюсь еще раз – за этого персонажа Джексон достоин прижизненного памятника. Желательно в бронзе, в паре с Леголасом, и в центре Москвы. Хорошо придумала?

Это ж какое воображение надо иметь, чтобы по одной улыбке открыть ясноглазого эльфийского принца в этом тощем жизнерадостном кудрявом брюнете с карими глазами! А ведь открыл. И так, что бедный Блум никак закрыть этого принца обратно не может. Вот ведь, неисповедимы пути ума режиссерского…

 

Короче. Что Леголас Блума крут, как все Братство вместе взятое, и это смотрится вполне закономерно и правильно – не будет отрицать, наверное, практически никто. Что этот молодой человек стал истинным эльфом – не вызывает никаких сомнений, опять же, практически ни у кого. Что каждое его движение – что в бою, что на отдыхе, что в королевских покоях, что в лесу – грация пантеры, убийственно точное, плавное и ничего лишнего, опять же, видно невооруженным глазом.  Согласно моим личным двухлетним наблюдениям, этот персонаж принят безоговорочно основной массой зрителей – и толкиенистами, и «простыми» зрителями. Конечно, кто-то влюбился (уж эти фан-клубы!), кто-то зауважал, кто-то обозвал нехорошим словом, рифмующимся с именем «Леголас», кто-то просто не принял – но последние две группы малочисленны, и являются исключением. И, почти все, – восхитились. (Я сказала – почти…)

 

Честно говоря, я не знаю, что тут особо говорить. Каждая сцена с эльфом во всех трех частях несет особую нагрузку. Ни одного лишнего кадра. Нигде Леголас не стоит мебелью на заднем плане. Это наблюдение мной почерпнуто из рецензии  _Антона Карелина_  «Успех и неудача Властелина Колец», прочитанной мною до просмотра второй части фильма. Я так уцепилась за это наблюдение, что потом и в «Двух башнях», и в «Возвращении» следила за каждым кадром с эльфом. Пыталась найти хоть одно несоответствие этому высказыванию  _Карелина_. Будете смеяться – не нашла. Даже если Леголас молчит и бездействует физически, он не теряет времени. Вспомнить его лицо, когда Гэндальф с Боромиром выясняют, кто есть Балрог. Леголас вообще молчит и не встревает, но лицо его говорит – я знаю. На его лице – тысячелетняя память эльфов об ужасе – знание о Багровой Тьме. (Простите,  _Антон_ , за вольную интерпретацию вашей великолепной рецензии).

 

«Две Башни», освобождение Теодена. Гэндальф кажется в пять раз величественнее, чем мог бы, только благодаря почтительному и восхищенному, полному веры взгляду Леголаса.

Там же, парой минут раньше – на пороге, сдавая оружие. Гэндальф подмигивает Арагорну, тот улыбается понимающе, а у эльфа - лицо лукавого бесенка. Сцена оживает…

«Две башни», падение Арагорна со скалы. Взгляд, брошенный на Теодена в ответ на «Оставьте мертвых»…

Леголас на коне, во время последней вылазки рохирримов из осажденной и, фактически, павшей, крепости. Лицо, полное ярости и твердой готовности умереть здесь, за этих людей, за Арагорна, - неэльфийское лицо (произносится с интонацией «нечеловечески прекрасное»).

И тут же – взгляд оскорбленного принца крови, когда он обнаруживает, что гном его «сделал» по счету убитых орков. Попытка сравнять счет, выпустив стрелу в труп, и абсолютно наглое упрямство «я прав!». Суперсцена.

 

«Возвращение Короля», «Он здесь!» - без комментариев.

«Ты еще не привык к упрямству гномов?..» - так и хочется добавить, глядя на это уверенное невозмутимое лицо – «…и эльфов?»

А этот взгляд в короткой фразе «Как насчет - рядом с другом?». На этой сцене я поверила, наконец, полностью – эльф и гном, действительно, друзья. Лицо Леголаса. Рис-Дэвис, кстати, в этой сцене слабее. А вот в «Двух башнях», когда на стене эльф предложил «описать словами или найти подставку» реакцию гнома на этот оскорбительный для любого мужчины невысокого роста намек Рис-Девис передал единственно верно – секундное раздумье и смех, шутка принята, друзья могут так шутить. Равно как и Гимли позволяется обзывать эльфийского принца «остроухим». (Ну, я бы сказала, что это что-то типа нашего «черномазый» - довольно неласково и невежливо).

 

Ну, само собой, присутствует крутость эльфа, как лучника (самострел-автомат на Амон-Хен, например) и просто крутость – коронный запрыг на коня, тролля или мумака – разница небольшая – сделано малость картонно, но в то, что это аниматоры не смогли, а эльф смог бы, верят почти все. А легендарный «скейтборд»?

 

И при всем своем суперменстве он такой живой, такой настоящий эльф – Лориен, Андуин, смерть Боромира, «алый рассвет», короткое прощание над погребальным костром орков, встреча Арагорна после его мнимой «смерти», гордость за эльфов в сцене с Халдиром – опять же, на заднем плане, но какая гордость!, финал «Башен» - на коне рядом с Гэндальфом, глядя вдаль на пламенеющее небо над Мордором…

 

И «Возвращение Короля». «Я согласен», - Арагорну на предложение достойно умереть у Черных Врат. Пробуждение Фродо (аплодисменты в зале). Коронация (а кто здесь, собственно, Король? – аплодисменты в зале). Нет слов.

 

И при всем этом – вполне человеческие срывы (или горячность вечной молодости?). На орка на скале - «Ты лжешь!», с Арагорном при раздаче оружия в Хорнбурге, где он от нервов переходит с вестрона на эльфийский и обратно, едва не впадая в истерику (нет, я сказала - «едва не впадая», а не - «биясь в истерике»). В пещере мертвых – кстати, у Толкиена Леголас был единственным, кого не страшили призраки людей. А в фильме он срывается – выпуская стрелу в заведомо неубиваемого предводителя мертвецов. Впрочем, я думаю, не за себя он волновался, а за Арагорна с Гимли. Но это так, домыслы.

 

Во-от. А вообще, лучше, чем сказал про Леголаса  _Антон Карелин_  все в той же своей рецензии, я не скажу. Я просто восхитилась им (Леголасом, хотя  _Карелин_  тоже молодец) по полной программе…

 

Ну, раз пошла такая пьянка –  **Гимли**. Честно говоря, при всем моем уважении к господам Питеру Джексону и Джону Рис-Дэвису, гном получился «постольку, поскольку». На месте Рис-Дэвиса мог быть кто угодно, ничего бы не изменилось. Хотя некоторые избранные сцены вполне хороши – тот же диалог про подставку, вылазка с Арагорном на защиту ворот Хорнбурга. Ну, не буду кривить душой – оставил меня Гимли равнодушной, в целом. Но, в принципе, и отвращения не вызвал. Не получилось того гнома, который был у Толкиена, и другого характера (как с Денэтором) не получилось. Но, в целом, хоть и обидно за Гимли, но персонаж вышел ровный, без особых зацепок как в плохом, так и в хорошем смысле. Глаз не цепляет, и хорошо. Побед у Джексона и так достаточно, можно простить ему Гимли.

Далее. Как же, как же - не пропустить мою самую первую любовь, с первого просмотра, с первых кадров. (Леголаса я, каюсь, заметила лишь просмотра с пятого…):

 

 **Боромир**. Сто очков. Шон Бин был мной любим и уважаем еще до «Властелина Колец», единственный из всех актеров ВК – к прискорбию моему, остальных я либо не любила, либо не заметила, либо не знала. Когда я шла на ВК в первый раз (еще со свободным сердцем и с холодным рассудком), я вообще не знала ничего – ни актеров, которые играют, не режиссера – просто не интересовалась этим. Знала только имя Толкиена и имела за плечами год назад прочитанную книгу. Мелочи, конечно, не помнила, но основные линии и герои в голове были зафиксированы. Так вот, Бина, как актера, я вообще не узнала при первом его появлении. Просто поняла – как удар в сердце – вот он, Боромир.

Дело в том, что если хоббитов, гнома, Арагорна, Гэндальфа, Арвен, Галадриэль и Фарамира я представляла себе отчетливо, то вот Боромира, Леголаса, Элронда и еще нескольких персонажей я представляла смутно – туманная фигура без лица, только имя и характер – в случае Боромира. Эльфам не повезло вообще, они просто не прописались в моем воображении, я и характеры-то их не представляла…

Леголас с первого взгляда был принят, как эльф, Элронд малость напугал (не тем, что он – Смит, я без предрассудков по поводу ролей-масок, а тем, что Уивинг в роли Элронда - вылитый мой руководитель отдела в НИИ, где я раньше работала), а вот Боромир вызвал щенячий восторг с первого своего появления.

И у меня, как у не догматика, все сцены с Боромиром прошли на ура. Да и потом я не заметила слишком больших противоречий поведения Боромира в книге и фильме (в отличие от того же  _Антона Карелина_ , который актера принял на все сто, а режиссерское решение роли малость покритиковал). Да, он с Совета дал понять, что Кольцо – его цель. Но ведь опять же – скорее всего, не мог Джексон уложить в ритм фильма медленное раскручивание характера, желаний и амбиций Боромира. Поэтому так – решительно и нахрапом, сразу. Однако ж шел он вместе со всеми, пока Кольцо не взяло над ним верх? У всех был свой предел, за которым противостоять Кольцу было невозможно – у Гэндальфа и Арагорна выше, у Боромира – ниже. Но пока Кольцо не победило – Боромир только время от времени совершенно ненастырно намекал, что можно было бы и повернуть в Гондор. Разве что перед Аргонатами слегка сорвался.  Впрочем, лишнее все это. Боромир, на мой взгляд, один из немногих, кто просто перекочевал из книги в фильм, как и Леголас. И, кстати, Гэндальф. Остальные – более спорны.

А гибель его снята так, как надо. Как читала в книге, так и увидела. И ничего, что он еще успел так по-голливудски длинно сказать предсмертную речь Арагорну – она была нужна. « _Но Боромир был уверен, что Король – это именно я»_  (с),  _Кассандра Клэр_. (Секретные дневники – стеб, но там есть фразы, ставшие частью фильма для многих). Обращение «Мой король!» Боромира было первым признанием в Арагорне Государя. Первый шаг Арагорна к самому себе.

 

Немного не в тему. О  _Кассандре_. Ироническая фраза из «Секретного дневника Арагорна» - « _Все еще не король_ » приняла у нас с сестрой просто очень горький смысл. «Так и не король», заключили мы после коронации, с разочарованием и досадой. Лично я на Мортенсена ставила.

 

Еще один мой любимый герой. И не только мой. Численность его фан-клуба может поспорить с численностью фан-клубов Леголаса или Фродо. При том, что на экране этот герой появился всего в нескольких сценах «Братства» и «Двух башен». Общее экранное время не превышает пятнадцати минут из почти десяти часов фильма. Текста – на страничку машинописного шрифта. И то – часть текста произносится так, что расслышать его смогли не все – разговор идет шепотом, на заднем плане. Плюс ко всему этому, как только герой разошелся и начал демонстрировать себя не только как умеющего гладко говорить надменного типа, но и как великолепного воина – тут-то его вообще убрали. Наверное, из зависти и страха, что дай ему волю и экранное время, и он затмит всех, включая Леголаса. Догадались, о ком я?

 

 **Халдир**. Даже если бы не было того фан-клуба, я бы все равно про него написала – уж очень он мне понравился. А то, что я не одинока, доказывает, что герой-то удался, несмотря на то, что он даже не второ- а третьеплановый какой-то. Честно говоря, не знаю, какую смысловую нагрузку нес этот эльф по замыслу Джексона. Зачем-то он его ввел? В книге Халдира (Хэлдара) так мало, что я его нашла только после того, как меня буквально ткнули носом в абзац, где он упоминается. Зачем Пи Джей так увеличил роль этого персонажа?

Ну, встретил ведь он Братство на границе Лориэна? Встретил. И в фильме встретил. Имел беседу с членами Братства ночью, перед встречей со Светлой Владычицей? И в фильме имел. Всех поприветствовал, всех «приласкал», по-своему, по-халдирски. Довел к Галадриэль? И в фильме довел. И с каким лицом! Как, вы еще чего-то ждете? Все, «Братство Кольца» кончилось. В смысле, экранное время Халдира в нем.

В «Башнях» его появление вообще оказалось совершенно непредвиденным, неожиданным и оттого весьма и весьма эффектным. Когда я смотрела «Две башни» (уже отметив Крэйга Паркера в первый раз, в «Братстве», как высокомерного и неприязненно относящегося к иным, кроме эльфов, расам), то первое его появление меня удивило. Типа, нашла Галадриэль, кого прислать на помощь Арагорну.

Нет, поправлюсь. Это удивление было очень слабым на фоне той волны радости и восхищения, которая поднялась во мне со звуками «эльфийской» темы Шора, с приходом эльфов в Хорнбург. Снова «отсебятина» Джексона, но одна из удачных. Самые яростные защитники буквы Книги при обсуждении этого эпизода мягко уводили разговор в сторону. Типа, ну, не приходили эльфы в Хельмову Падь, не было такого. Зато КАК пришли в фильме!

И вот восторг улегся, - не так уж и много пришло эльфов, - и вот уже спускается по ступеням изумленный и восхищенный Теоден – встречать. И тут из-за колонны выходит ОН, весь в белом. Пардон, в красном. Лицо – довольное и вполне доброжелательное. Спорное, не эльфийское по габаритам лицо. Все тот же взгляд, чуть смягченный осознанием важности своей миссии и тем, что успели вовремя. Он же не расист-националист, он просто обыкновенный дивный эльф, из тех, кто свысока и с некоторой завистью смотрит на всех Младших детей Эру. Но он с ними на одной стороне. Образно говоря, одной крови. И он не уходит на Запад, как многие эльфы, которые считают, что их время закончилось. Он ведет отряд таких же, как он сам, верных тысячелетней давности союзу, по приказу Владычицы. Впрочем, думается мне, хоть приказ и был, но Халдир повинуется не против воли. Слишком спокоен (но не равнодушен!) его взгляд, взгляд чел… эльфа, сделавшего самостоятельный выбор, слишком рад он видеть изумление Теодена и непосредственную реакцию Арагорна. А эта улыбка, когда Халдир принимает его объятия… После паузы – а не привык он к таким бурным проявлениям чувств, не практикуется это у эльфов, но принимает. И куда делось высокомерие? Перед лицом смерти все равны. И люди, и эльфы. И Халдир это тоже принял. И следующая, явно заготовленная заранее фраза – «мы счастливы сражаться вместе с людьми» - произнесена с достоинством, но без грамма надменности и фальши. Искренне.

 

Ах, этот кадр на стене крепости! Ах, этот твердый взгляд на смерть, наступающую из темноты… Как это там, на ХА, говорят – свун? Полный свун. (Swoon (англ.) – упасть в обморок, в данном случае – от восторга)

 

А дальше – бой. Ну… Паркер знает, с какого конца держат лук, но Блум знает это лучше. На фоне крутости Леголаса остальные лучники малость меркнут, но не лук у Халдира главное оружие… Меч? На съемках Паркер пользовался услугами дублера. Но на экране-то сражается Халдир, и неважно, чья рука – актера или дублера – держит его меч. Красиво. Только и это не главное – мало ли, кто в этом фильме мастерски владеет мечом – да любого главного и не очень героя возьми, и будет супер-воин. Не для этого же Джексон так развил роль Халдира!

 

Отступление в крепость. Кивок Арагорну, команда оставшимся в живых своим (и не только своим) воинам. Потом - та самая полная трагизма сцена, разжеванная на ХА в треде ФК Халдира посекундно. Какие шли споры о последнем ударе… Итак, удар. Все. Для Халдира бой окончен. И не только для него. Горячка битвы ушла, боль еще не пришла. А может, и не придет, если верна версия о перебитом позвоночнике. Зато зрение еще функционирует. И мыслить он еще может. Взгляд вокруг – уже туманящийся, но различающий эльфов, павших в этой битве. Эльфы. Бессмертные, которые не ушли к той прекрасной дивной жизни, уготованной для эльфов, а остались сражаться за Средиземье, и погибли. И он – бессмертный, высокомерный, гордый… высшее существо. Медленно уходящий в небытие.

Взгляд, в котором непонимание. Взгляд, в котором вопрос – как это, я ведь не успел еще… Но – ни страха, ни сожаления. Все правильно. Тысячу лет назад существовал союз людей и эльфов. Они сражались и умирали вместе. Мы пришли отдать дань этому союзу. Мы счастливы сражаться рядом с людьми. И умирать…

 

Есть ли еще другой смысл в существовании Халдира Крэйга Паркера, кроме этих слов и этих глаз? Ну, и заодно – должен же был кто-то не самый рядовой привести этот несуществующий у Толкиена отряд эльфов. Не лично же Галадриэль с Элрондом их поведут…

 

Спорный вопрос – похож ли Паркер на эльфа? Ну, а чем он должен быть похож? Да, вот Леголас – идеален и внешне, и по духу. Другого такого эльфа на экране больше нет, все остальные внушают смутные сомнения в подлинности их эльфийского происхождения. А Паркер?  _«Ну, ты и ряху себе отъел!» - «Глистов выведи, и у тебя такая будет»_. Арагорн - Халдир ( _Гоблин_ , «Две сорванные башни»).

Да, он для эльфа слишком… неутонченный внешне. Кстати, обвинения его в лишнем весе несправедливы, он просто крупноват для нашего представления о дивном народе, по всем измерениям. Но когда он смотрит своим «дивным» взглядом сквозь не менее «дивные» ресницы, когда начинает говорить, когда двигается… Он – эльф.

Когда он сражался, он был похож на тигра, да простят мне это избитое сравнение мои читатели. Грациозный гигантский и смертельно опасный хищник, убивающий не для забавы, и, на этот раз, не для еды, а для спасения жизни. Жизни вообще, не только своей и своих родичей. Когда он умирал – он был великолепен. Когда он умер – его лицо стало лицом истинного эльфа, отошедшего в чертоги Мандоса. Пусть не такого изящного эльфа, как Леголас, но Халдир и не принц крови, ему можно.

 

Ну, вот, все повторяется. Роль на пять минут, а написалось больше, чем про большую потрясшую меня роль Пиппина, например. Судьба у Халдира такая…

 

Еще одна большая и несомненная удача Джексона.

 **Гэндальф**. Несмотря на то, что большинство считает его излишне человечным, не похожим на майа в нашем представлении – тем не менее, отрицательных откликов на Йана Маккеллена я почти не слышала. А если честно, не слышала совсем. И сама считаю его одним из бесспорных лидеров в «кто для вас ожил?». Еще не было его лица, была только песенка за кадром – а уже было ясно, что это ОН. Тут же, раз уж про песенку – русский дубляж Маккеллена был чуть ли не самым удачным с первой по последнюю часть. Я лично с трудом бы отличила голос и интонации дублера от голоса и интонаций самого актера. Красиво озвучено.

 

ИМХО, истинная беда всех героев фильма – их человеческость. Только один бесспорный персонаж стал героем, по-настоящему принадлежащим к иной расе – Леголас. Остальным чего-то не хватает для преодоления свойственных человеческой расе качеств. Впрочем, иногда это вполне уместно, а отсутствие этих качеств не является необходимым условием. Как в случае с Митрандиром. Чуточку иная трактовка самого мудрого майа Средиземья, чем многим хотелось бы видеть, как выяснилось, оказалась удачной. И пусть Митрандир Маккеллена гораздо чаще, чем было у Толкиена, выглядит « _усталым дедушкой»_  ( _А. Карелин_ ), но и величественным и могущественным он тоже может быть. Белый всадник… Как ни странно, умение а-ля джедай орудовать волшебным посохом в бою, оказалось весьма и весьма не лишним, и Гэндальф в осажденном Минас-Тирите, похожий на саму смерть (для врагов, само собой) в белоснежных одеждах – очень впечатляет.

Немного подпортил облик Митрандира Джексон не совсем красивыми и малость неуместными в данном случае эпизодами с Теоденом и Денэтором. Нет, пусть Теоден был одержим Саруманом, раз так захотелось Джексону. Но бить дряхлого старца посохом в лоб – как-то не совсем хорошо. Особенно если учесть, что он и так истощен, а изгнание Сарумана вообще может его убить, - добавлять к этому еще и сотрясение мозга… По меньшей мере, нелогично. Ну, пусть это будет на совести режиссера. Маккеллен и в этой сцене выглядел, во всяком случае, убедительнее Кашпировского.

А хук справа Денэтору с последующим огреванием его по загривку в качестве приводящей в себя пощечины? Ситуация, опять же, созданная Пи Джем, разрешена вполне адекватно со стороны Гэндальфа (а как его еще заткнешь, паникера!). Неадекватна, как правильно кто-то заметил, реакция стражи. А вот принято приходящим и, в общем-то, нежелательным гостям так общаться с Повелителем Гондора, тут-то стража и застыла в почтительном восхищении. Впрочем, если объяснить это недостойным поведением и явным саботажем Денэтора, то возникает вопрос – а почему же так покорно та же стража готовилась сжечь вполне живого Фарамира, которого, насколько я помню, в общем-то, в Минас-Тирите уважали и любили? Ладно, я за этим не очень внимательно следила, может, это была не та же стража, а другие, особо приближенные к Наместнику люди. Но все равно, это не лучший эпизод Митрандира, хотя аплодисменты в Пушкинском он сорвал. Достал просто на тот момент полубезумный паникер Денэтор…

 

А из лучших… всё, конечно, на мой восторженный взгляд.

Гэндальф на Совете у Элронда. Его лицо в момент, когда он слышит Фродо – «Я понесу Кольцо в Мордор!». И знает он, что Фродо и только Фродо способен донести эту ношу. И в то же время не хочет взваливать такое бремя на этого юного и плохо сознающего, что его ждет, хоббита. И облегчение во взгляде – сам решил, не надо его «назначать», и боль – Гэндальф знает, что в конце этого пути Фродо ждет смерть… Красиво.

Гэндальф в Мории. Он не произносит слов «Этот противник никому из вас не по зубам. А я и так смертельно устал…», он просто смотрит в конец зала, откуда выползают огненные сполохи. Обреченное: «Бал-рог»… И все-таки принимает бой на мосту. А кто еще, если не он? И побеждает. Ведь побеждает? Еще на мосту, не говоря уже о падении и битве в прологе «Двух Башен».

Кстати, до сих пор не пойму, почему надо было хватать мага за ногу? В книге вариант более правдоподобный – за пояс, и не отпуская, и мост обваливается, поэтому никто помочь не успевает и не может… А тут малость непонятно – почему Боромир стоял столбом и не помог Гэндальфу выбраться, пока тот медленно сползал в пропасть? Почему Арагорн стоял и ничего не сделал? Конечно, по книге Гэндальф упал. Упал и в фильме, только в целом неубедительная вышла сцена. Хотя Маккеллен здесь, как раз, хорош (наблюдение всей сцены подхвачено у  _А.Карелина_ ).

 

Воскрешение Гэндальфа, как сцена, вызывает некоторые нарекания, но, на мой взгляд, это не принципиально. Ему продлили жизнь, кто конкретно – не указывается, а то, что по книге он потом исцелялся у Галадриэли – настолько детали, что без этого вполне можно было обойтись. Не принципиально.

 

Встреча его с «тремя богатырями» в Фангорне – вполне, хотя самому Митрандиру здесь явно не хватает того истинно майарского величия, о котором я говорила в начале. Но все равно, эффектно.

 

Ну, и всё «Возвращение» для меня было сплошным восхищением Митрандиром (за исключением, ИМХО, принципиально неправильной и некорректной по отношению к Гэндальфу сцены убийства Денэтора). Я как-то приняла его боевые навыки, как должное, да и все остальное было безупречно. А этот рассказ о белых берегах? Здесь, в этой тихой и проникновенной сцене, оба – и Бойд, и Маккеллен – выложились по максимуму…

 

А вот что мне было жалко – так это неупоминание в фильме, и в Гаванях в частности, наличие у Элронда и Гэндальфа двух из трех Колец. Вот жалко, и все… (Поправка: при повторных просмотрах я нашла у Гэндальфа на пальце Нарью. Но то я, я знаю, что у Гэндальфа – одно их Трех, я знаю, что оно с красным камнем. А мужики-то не знают…(с))

 

Раз уж упомянула – буду последовательна.

 

Владыка **Элронд**. При первом его появлении на экране в прологе я подумала – и это лицо «самого мудрого и прекрасного существа на земле»? Второе его появление – уже как Владыки, после Бруиннена, вызвало еще больший шок – так это еще и Элронд?! Рядом со мной подруга изумилась: «Я всегда знала, что мужчина должен быть чуточку красивее обезьяны, но никогда не думала, что это относится и к эльфам…»

Это было первое впечатление. А потом была беседа с Гэндальфом, воспоминания о битве с Сауроном и Совет. Честно скажу – «Матрица» никогда не была моим любимым фильмом, и агент Смит не преследовал меня в кошмарах. Поэтому оценивала Элронда я исключительно по фильму «Властелин Колец». И уже во время разговора с Гэндальфом я что-то начала проникаться вот этим Элрондом. А в воспоминаниях об Исильдуре я как-то неожиданно подумала – а ведь красив, эльф… Пусть не канонической эльфийской красотой, но что-то было в этих глазах, в изгибе бровей, в стройной, но мощной фигуре в доспехе, что заставляло дрогнуть сердце… К тому же, если вспомнить, Элронд – полуэльф, ему вовсе необязательно быть красивым неземной красотой. Главное то, что в «Братстве Кольца» Элронд был именно Владыка. Величественный и мудрый. Разве что зачем-то его заставили участвовать в комической сцене – возникновении Мерри и Пиппина на Совете. А так – вполне.

Но, как говорили на ХА,  _«Братство» - это ручная работа_. Для меня это словосочетание означает, что к каждому эпизоду тут отнеслись бережно, отлакировали практически каждый кадр, именно что вручную.

«Две Башни» и «Возвращение Короля» в этом плане слабее. Не чувствуется руки ювелира. В «Башнях» Элронд предстает заботливым отцом и немножко самодуром – а-ля «заблуждающиеся, но положительные родители главной героини» в индийском кино. И только во время осанвэ с Галадриэль опять возвращается Владыка. На короткие секунды… А в «Возвращении» Владыки нет в принципе. Есть вполне душевный человек, отец и будущий тесть, а в Гаванях – та самая «мебель» (участи которой счастливо избежал Леголас). Не впечатлил. Хотя на коронации смотрелся трогательно. В Элронда-отца я поверила.

Напоследок цитата:

 _«Похоже, Уивинг основательно проштудировал Сильмариллион и в нескольких эпизодах передал весь трагизм личности Элронда. Сначала я не могла понять, откуда такой надрыв, такая обречённость. Потом поняла: он не верит в возможность победы, потому что всё это уже прошёл. Уже дрался с Сауроном, уже была победа, уже было захвачено кольцо. И всё оказалось бессмысленно! Всё вернулось вспять, всё стало куда хуже и страшнее, чем прежде, а у него уже нет сил и нет веры. Жизнь Элронда - цепь потерь и трагедий. Гибель друзей и близких в детстве, плен у полубезумных Феанорингов (пусть Маглор привязался к сыновьям Эарендила, но были и другие нолдор, для которых дети наверняка были "презренными полукровками", это вполне в духе эльфийской спеси), потрясение, когда брат (похоже, брат-близнец) выбрал путь смертных, гибель Гил-Гэлада, Исилдур, возжелавший кольцо и тем самым перечеркнувший их победу, смерть жены, любовь дочери к смертному... Вполне достаточно, чтобы во всём разувериться. Но всё-_ таки,  _не веря уже ни во что, он остаётся в Средиземье до конца, ни во что уже не вмешиваясь, но и не покидая его._

 _Сцена в палатке немного покоробила. И не его близким к истерике состоянием и красными глазами, а словами: "Я здесь по велению любимой дочери". Выходит, если бы дочь не изъявила желания, - гори вы все огнём, разбирайтесь сами? И не был бы перекован клинок..." (_ _Lady_ _Helly_ _, @дневники)_

Продолжаем разбор полетов с эльфами.

 

Светлая Владычица.  **Галадриэль**.

Столько копий, сколько сломали над ее образом, созданным Кейт Бланшетт, не было сломано больше ни над кем. От  _«истинно Владычица_ » до  _«нашли же обезьяну»._ Или  _«рыбу ушастую»._  На выбор.

 

Тут споры шли, на мой взгляд, исключительно тех, кто искал в эльфах, прежде всего, каноническую красоту, внешность, с теми, для кого важнее свет в глазах и величие духа. Потому что в Галадриэли Бланшетт есть то самое величие, которого не хватает многим героям, кому оно необходимо по определению. Ее небесные глаза – глаза мудрой и могущественной Владычицы, не одно тысячелетие живущей на свете. Зато черты лица ее не такие правильные, какие многие из нас (каюсь, я тоже) хотели бы видеть у эльфов в фильме. И еще эти ужасные уши… Что бы не говорили об особых канонах красоты у Толкиена, вполне вероятно, не соответствующих нашим, но торчащие сквозь волосы, как у ослика, уши – не для прекраснейшей эльфийской девы. Причем если у Леголаса ушки получились даже элегантными и вполне эльфийскими, у Элронда подкачала прическа (облезлый малость получился, если честно), но уши были вполне, то девушкам почему-то не повезло. И то ли Арвен обладала более пышной шевелюрой, то ли она сама делала себе прическу, а Галадриэль доверилась стилисту с нестандартным представлением о красоте эльфиек... Даже обидно. Хотя лично мне Бланшетт понравилась (особенно у Зеркала, в образе «Темной Королевы», в сцене видения Фродо на Кирит Унголе, в Гаванях – ах, эта ее лукавая и одновременно загадочная прощальная улыбка «высшего существа»…)

Кстати, к вопросу: мог ли Гимли влюбиться в такую Галадриэль?

А почему нет? Давайте вспомним, что гномы и люди – существа разных рас, и каноны красоты у них разные. То, что нам кажется неправильными чертами лица, гномами может восприниматься, как небесная красота. Это если грубо. А если так, как я чувствую – Гимли полюбил не столько красоту внешнюю (весьма условно сказано), сколько сияние, исходящее от Светлой Владычицы. А сияние было. Глаза, улыбка… Я так поразилась сценой, где Галадриэль спрашивает, какой дар попросит у эльфов гном. Как она счастливо и по-женски кокетливо рассмеялась в ответ на слова Гимли  о ее красоте… И это был смех не простой – она не в первый раз слышит подобное. Мне почему-то поверилось, что эта дева прожила очень много, что она слышала много признаний в любви, но это ее особенно тронуло. Не знаю, как сказать это словами… Одни эмоции.

 

 **Арвен**. Опять же, в «Братстве Кольца» у меня нет претензий. Ее первое появление в сиянии света, первые слова на эльфийском (пардон, я так и не выучила – на синдарине или на каком там языке говорили эльфы Ривенделла) – прекрасное зрелище. Лив Тайлер, как Арвен, я приняла сразу, в отличие от Галадриэли, которая в первых кадрах все-таки вызвала недоумение.

Погоня назгулов и заклинание на берегу Бруиннена. «Если он нужен тебе – приди и возьми!» - просто восхитительно. Арвен-воительница… как я ждала развития этой линии в последующих частях… Но - увы. И дело даже не в том, что по сюжету Арвен делала все именно в таком ключе – ждала в Ривенделле, пока Арагорн освободит Средиземье, но уж больно разительный был контраст – дева с мечом против назгулов и вечнорыдающая умирающая Арвен, в ожидании и грезах. Нет, с мечом Тайлер была лучше. Живее. Да и не было у Толкиена такой плаксивой и с надутыми губами Арвен.

Не знаю, как-то не получилось у меня цельного образа Вечерней Звезды. Он у меня разбит на две части – до Бруиннена и после. Причем «после» как-то бледно и неубедительно. Не понравилась. А финал (коронация) был неплох для нее сам по себе. Права  _мисси_  – да, видно, как она боится, боится, что не нужна ему, что зря приехала, и это облегчение и счастье в глазах при осознании – нужна, ждали! Только не спасает пара  хорошо сделанных сцен Арвен. Не понравилась…

 

Ну, для заключения эльфийской темы –  **Кэлеборн**  и другие. Бедный супруг Галадриэли оказался, как в «Секретном дневнике Галадриэли» -  _«Кэлеборн спит»,_  в заключение каждой записи в этом дневнике. В принципе, в книге его тоже немного, но делать из него декорацию как-то нехорошо… Однако сделали. Да, хорош внешне, представителен, напоминает незабвенного Люциуса Малфоя, оттого вдвойне хорош. Да, внушительно прочел свою приветственную речь… Впрочем, придраться особо тоже не к чему. Есть у Галадриэли супруг, и слава Эру.

 

 **Другие эльфы**. Ну… Скажем так – на эти массовочные роли людей явно подбирали по принципу – похудощавей и повытянутее лицо. Желательно, конечно, некоторая страннинка в глазах, но с этим было сложнее. Впрочем, если эльфы Лихолесья впечатления особого на меня не произвели, да их особо и не видно было, то первые встречные эльфы Ривенделла вполне понравились. После того, как я всерьез задумалась, а не компьютерные ли они, эти лучники около Халдира, - уж точно, совсем не человеческие лица. Умные люди сказали, что это братья Халдира – Румил и Орофин. Поверила. Не знаю, братья ли они Халдиру, но между собой точно, родственники.

 

Вполне себе эльфы были в «Башнях» в Хорнбурге. Тем более, что лица у них были предусмотрительно скрыты специальными эльфийскими шлемами. Впрочем, особо дотошные нашли и выпирающие из шлемов неэльфийские щеки «под Халдира», и неэльфийские глаза, но все это, братцы, несерьезно. Нельзя к массовке предъявлять требования, как к главным героям. Где вам Пи Джей найдет такую толпу с неземными лицами? Румил с Орофином на каждом шагу не встречаются.

 

Все, и хватит о дивном народе.

 

Еще один главный герой, которого я незаслуженно оставила напоследок.  **Бильбо Бэггинс**. Сэр Йан Хольм. Не хочу никого задеть, но про Хольма могу сказать одно – профессионал. И молодой Бильбо, только нашедший Кольцо, и Бильбо начала «Братства», и он же, там же, но в Ривенделле, и дряхлый Бильбо в Гаванях – один и тот же актер, но какие разные Бильбо! И все – настоящие. Баста, не знаю, что еще про него сказать. Убедительный, живой хоббит, в нескольких минутах на экране показавший то, что Вуд развивал весь фильм – от первого прикосновения к Кольцу через хищное состояние, когда он нападал на Гэндальфа, защищая Кольцо, через твердую решимость при расставании с Ним, через «гоблинские глаза» в Ривенделле и раскаяние секундой позже – к почтенному хоббиту, который все никак не может освободиться от Кольца, хотя уже плохо помнит, а что это вообще такое.

Арагорн, Гэндальф и Галадриэль смогли отказаться от соблазна, устояли предложению – возьми, тебе! Фарамир фильма отказывался не от Кольца, а от своей мечты – сдается мне,  _Анна_  была не просто права, и Фарамир Венхэма Зов вообще не слышал – слишком не о том болело его сердце…

А Бильбо был единственным из прикасавшихся к Кольцу, кто сам его оставил. (Поправка – не единственный. Сэм. Еще был Сэм…). Обыкновенный хоббит с необыкновенной силой духа.

 

 **Другие хоббиты**. Очень и очень. Сцены в Шире – такие живые, такие настоящие – не получился бы такой Шир, не получилось бы Средиземье вообще, это мое личное мнение. Нет зрителя, которого бы не зацепила красота и спокойствие родины хоббитов. И наравне с потрясающей природой, Шир сделали актеры, играющие «других хоббитов». Рози и другие девушки вышли просто очаровательными, хоббитята – прелестны (вот это явление детей Джексона было попаданием в точку!). Толстый хоббит с метлой и его явно сварливая жена – феноменальны.

 

Ну, раз речь зашла о массовках, надо вспомнить еще одну расу Средиземья, о которой я чуть не забыла.

 

 **Лурц** ,  **Готмаг**  и  **другие**   **орки**  с  **урук-хаями**.

 

Особо много я о них не хочу, потому что из всей этой толпы зацепил меня за живое исключительно Лурц. Штучная ручная работа, как все в «Братстве Кольца». Остальные для меня остались  _безликим стадом_ , по выражению все того же  _А.Карелина_. Готмаг тоже хорош – ах, какой момент с падением камня почти ему на голову! Но уж больно безобразен.

Вот тут я полностью солидарна с одним моим знакомым  _драконоорком_ , справедливо обиженного на Пи Джея за свою далеко не худшую половину. Нельзя было так дешево создавать живых мертвецов из клипа Майкла Джексона про триллер. Не солидно. Орки не были так уродливы, настолько омерзительны. Слишком, перебор. Лурц - единственный достойный представитель урук-хаев. Он не только не омерзителен, он по-своему даже хорош. Его лицо не просто маска из фильма ужасов, оно отражает эмоции. Он умудряется зверским слоем грима играть, как живым лицом. Его появление во время боя Боромира с урук-хаями действительно внушает страх. Джексон умудрился подать его выход на сцену красиво и впечатляюще. Чувствуется, что это – тот самый воин, достойный великого Саурона и Мордора, о таких говорил сам Саурон Саруману…. Чего не скажешь о других орках и компании. И надо же, чтобы именно его, единственного достойного противника Арагорна, тут же и зарубили. Руками самого Арагорна. Обидно…

 

Так. Об эльфах поговорили, об орках и хоббитах - тоже. Хватит о массовке, я еще не все сказала о героях, приближенных к главным.

 

 **Эомер**. Честно говоря, все хором используют определение «неистовый» применительно к Боромиру (и я тоже, по книге). Шон Бин на это определение не тянет, в смысле – он вполне рассудительный, и далеко не порывистый, и не… Ну, не знаю, только этот эпитет – «неистовый» - в полной мере подходит именно Эомеру. Карл Урбан. До сих пор я видела только один фильм с его участием, и то жутко убогий ужастик. Видела бы его только там, сказала бы, что серость и бездарность. Но его Эомер – это просто фантастика. Его роль небольшая, хотя он является «околоцентральным» персонажем. И тем не менее, даже в коротких сценах-зарисовках так ярок и так запоминается… «Две башни» - собственно, четыре полноценные сцены (поправьте, если я ошибаюсь): поиски Теодреда, изгнание Гримой, встреча с «тремя богатырями» и финал – сражение за Хорнбург. Не говорю уже о внешности – сразу бросается в глаза его… как бы это… «дикарство». Он не похож ни на одного героя, до сих пор появлявшегося в фильме. Из них всех он самый человеческий в самом хорошем смысле этого слова. Резкий, яростный, благородный, порывистый и бесстрашный, явно не умеющий молчать в принципе, если считает, что должен сказать. И при этом всем далеко не туполобый солдат. Слова словами, но в нем чувствуется цепкий и острый ум. Это будет достойный преемник Теодена. Хотя, конечно, ему не хватает сдержанности и способностей к дипломатии, но это – дело наживное.

В «Возвращении» он большей частью подает реплики главным героям и сражается. Но везде чувствуется тот характер, который Урбан создал в «Башнях». В каждом движении, в каждом слове… И всего один момент, когда он становится не военачальником, а обычным человеком, и эта сцена не выглядит выпадающей из общего ряда, а прекрасным раскрытием Эомера с «мирной» стороны. В лагере у костра – «не надо его подзадоривать» - Эовин о Мерри. Спокойный голос, лицо… «Я не сомневаюсь в его доблести, только в длине руки» - улыбка, подкол, доброжелательный и заботливый. Удивительный.

А великолепная сцена перед мумаком, когда Эомер снимает копьем погонщика? Какая отвага, сила и грация, всего несколько секунд, а как высветился Эомер-воин… Короче, один из удачнейших образов в фильме. Даже не хочется анализировать, насколько его трактовка совпадает с книгой. Он – такой, я и в книге его теперь буду видеть только таким…

**Эовин**. Царевна Рохана. Дева-воительница.

После «Двух башен» кастинг Эовин вызвал море нареканий. Миранда Отто не подошла по возрасту, по внешности, создала не ту Эовин, которую народ хотел видеть, и вообще роль не удалась. Честно говоря, я не очень поняла, об одной ли актрисе мы говорим. Да, Отто лет на десять старше своего персонажа. Только я об этом узнала много позже, а так – и в голову не пришло. Внешность? А я что-то не нашла в книге титул Эовин «мисс Средиземье». Нигде не написано, что она – первая красавица. Да, Эовин в книге – прекрасна. Но, насколько лично я понимаю Толкиена, красотой он называет не только и не обязательно внешность фотомодели. К тому же, Эовин Отто красива, ИМХО. Веснушки? Рыжая? Деревенская? Насчет последнего – не знаю, но то, что Джексон имел право «светловолосых», или «желтоволосых», рохирримов сделать народом, явно смахивающим на наших англосаксов – а почему нет?

Волосы «желтые»? Да. Эовин выглядит глупой, недалекой? Нет. Эовин имеет королевскую осанку и ведет себя, как подобает особе королевской крови? Эовин стройна, грациозна, ее глаза привлекают своей глубиной? Спорный момент, но, на мой взгляд, – да. Эовин владеет мечом? Да. Эовин холодна с Гримой? Да. Эовин полюбила Арагорна, не вешаясь ему на шею, а светясь любовью издалека? Да. Лично для меня образ роханской девы сложился еще в «Двух башнях».

Был вопрос, почему царевна, которая владеет оружием с детства, отсиживается в пещере. Вообще-то, я с самого начала говорила, что хоть кто-то из королей Рохана должен остаться в живых, чтобы не оставлять государство без правителя. Естественно, что мужчины ушли в бой, а женщина, которая может стать королевой – осталась ждать своего часа. В SEE мой вывод подтвердил Теоден, который сам лично отослал Эовин, рвущуюся на стены, - в пещеры. И был прав. А то, что она «глупая девчонка, гоняющаяся за славой» - чушь. Она воин, и хочет быть в бою. «Почему он не может сражаться за тех, кого любит?» - говорит она о Мерри. Это и о ней. Ну, и горячность молодости, конечно. И кровь Эомунда, та же, что в жилах Эомера – горячего и диковатого сына степей и войны.

Ну, а «Возвращение» большинство народа с ней примирило. И ее объяснение с Арагорном, и ее линия с Мерри, и ее бой с Ангмарцем – особенно он…

Вообще, почему-то очень сильно осуждается ее поведение с Арагорном. Мол, Эовин в книге была холодной – а эта вся рвется в полет любви, в книге она только смотрела – а эта обниматься лезет и разговоры глупые разговаривает…

Знаете, в книге Эовин для меня лично так и не стала живой. Нет, я ее отчетливо видела, представляла внешне, характер и прочее, но она была Снежной Королевой, и в ее любовь с Фарамиром не верилось в принципе. Если в SEE будет линия Фарамир-Эовин, я заранее верю Отто.

Ее Эовин – живая, молодая и неискушенная в любви девушка. Она и сдерживается, как того требуют приличия (как она останавливается, просто светясь от счастья, когда Арагорн последним приезжает в Хорнбург и беседует с Леголасом), и не может полностью себя контролировать – потому что молода, потому что чувство новое, и держать его в себе ей тяжело, как любой впервые влюбленной девушке, да еще с такими генами, как у Эовин Джексона. Пусть она и горячее книжной – она живая, настоящая, и такую действительно может полюбить и Фарамир, и, кстати, Арагорн. Вот тут я точно пожалела, что он выбрал эту снулую эльфийскую рыбку. В книге это было просто из человеческой солидарности (я люблю эльфов, но в спорных вопросах между ними и людьми чаще принимаю сторону людей), а здесь – просто по факту сравнения одной и второй женщины. Кстати, вот вам пример – как ведет себя в любви на людях особа королевской крови. Не кидаясь на шею. Не целуясь взасос на собственной коронации. И почему Арагорн не мог проявить хоть чуточку выдержки, как Эовин?

А ее бой с назгулом – класс, высший класс. В книге Эовин выглядела героем эпоса, лишенной человеческих эмоций. Автомат – отрубила голову виверне (одним взмахом! – это к вопросу о реалистичности боя в фильме), выслушала реплику противника, подала свою – и сшибла голову и ему. Все. Ноль эмоций, разве что ура, назгула победили, и ой, Эовин чуть не погибла.

А в фильме Эовин правильная – и боится (какие у нее глаза, сколько в них ужаса и решительности одновременно!), и не отступает, потому что любовь к Теодену и ненависть к этой нечисти сильнее. И голову твари отрубает не сразу, а после нескольких неудачных попыток, и руку ей ломает, как полагается по книге, и «я – не муж» произносится не с пафосом, как представляется по книге, а устало, с болью и лишь со слабой ноткой торжества. И еще – да, я не вижу, что Эовин Отто хочет умереть, как того хотела Снежная Королева в книге. И это тоже в духе характера, созданного актрисой и режиссером. Она не может хотеть умереть – слишком она молода и слишком горячит кровь желание сражаться за свою землю, за свой народ. Вот истинная дева-воительница, она не о смерти думает, не ищет «непосильной ноши», а просто защищает все, что ей дорого. Пусть противоречит книге. Зато очень цельный и вписывающийся в общую канву фильма характер. Героиня в полном смысле этого слова.

А в Палаты она, я думаю, попадет. У нее еще есть время потерять сознание и упасть замертво, нам ведь не показывают ее после того, как она рыдает над Теоденом. SEE, все – в SEE.

 

И еще. Эовин тоже заслужила счастье настоящей любви. Если все у Джексона сложится в SEE, как надо, то я ей (Эовин) завидую…

 

 **Теоден**. Король Рохана. Бернард Хилл – тоже сто процентов. Если опустить сомнительную историю с изгнанием дьявола-Сарумана, то образ более чем соответствующий и книге, и вообще здравому смыслу. Но одержимость Теодена – не вина актера, это особое видение проблемы режиссером, и я его (видение) обсуждать просто не хочу. Сделал так Пи Джей – значит, так он смог лучше передать свою мысль, значит, так он трактовал «прибирание к рукам Саруманом Рохана». Значит, по-другому показать подавление личности Теодена было сложно и это – было оптимальное решение.

С поставленной задачей актер справился мастерски. Что одержимый старец – фактически, дух Сарумана в теле Теодена, что Теоден - вернувшийся король, что Теоден – стратег, тактик и военачальник – одинаково хорош.

Из особых по глубине моментов: на контрасте после дряхлого персонажа фильма ужасов (один смех чего стоит!) – яростный ясный взгляд на Гриму.

И «Насколько я помню, Теоден, а не Арагорн – король Рохана». И первый бой – с варгами. Смотрится. И, конечно, этот полный боли и безнадежности диалог с Арагорном на стенах Хорнбурга. «Мы одни»… В то же время – хоть он сам и не верит в победу, он не позволяет себе паниковать на глазах у своих людей. Он не меньше, чем Арагорн, несет надежду своему отчаявшемуся народу. И еще – ожидание на стене крепости, когда пошел дождь. И - «Вперед, сыны Эорла!». Высший класс.

 

В «Возвращении Короля» Теоден, верный союзу с Гондором – «И Рохан придет!». Перед армией рохирримов. Эта речь потрясла всех. «На смерть!». Чего тут говорить, все здесь не слепые и не глухие, сами видели и слышали.

Ну, умер, как полагается. Тоже особо ничего не скажешь – все, как нужно. Профессионально и с душой.

 

 **Другие рохирримы**. Ну, в целом, рохирримы показаны лучше и полнее всех «массовочных» рас, после хоббитов. В отличие от непонятных эльфов и откровенно карикатурных орков, от гондорцев, которых мы представляем только по сцене проводов Фарамира и его отряда, рохирримы – вполне осязаемый народ. Пусть просторы Рохана нам так и не показали, и создается впечатление, что эти полтысячи человек по дороге из Эдораса в Хельмову Падь и есть все жители Рохана, но мы-то знаем, что это не так. Просто нельзя объять необъятное. Саруман бросил свою армию на Эдорас – значит, нам покажут Эдорас.

Не хочу углубляться в сложности несоответствия самих событий в Хельмовой Пади с книжными, просто не хочу. Смысла нет никакого. Что сделано, то сделано. Хорнбург выстоял, Белый всадник вернулся, Эомер - тоже, Арагорн, Леголас и Гимли сражались вместе, орки бежали в Фангорн, который их и порешил. Все нормально. Не вижу причин спорить.

Воины – настоящие, соответствующие описаниям Толкиена. Конница Эомера – великолепна. Короче, не знаю, что еще говорить. В народ Рохана верится. Если гондорцев в пылу сражения за Минас-Тирит мы толком и не рассмотрели, то рохирримы вполне реальны…

 

 **Саруман**. Честно говоря, сказать нечего – профессионально, классически сделанный злой гений. И очередной искореженный персонаж. Не повезло Саруману из достойного противника Гэндальфа, великого майа, безумно возжелавшего единой своей власти над миром, превратиться в изворотливого, коварного, могущественного, но малодушно спасовавшего перед Сауроном, колдуна. Причем, кроме своего коварства, ничем больше не выделяющимся. И даже тот волшебный голос, про который рассказывают Леголас и Арагорн – как-то не заметила я его… Зато в рамках этой роли Кристофер Ли великолепен. Величественный старец, вполне себе злодей. Очень хорош в сцене на башне – когда обрушивал лавину на Карадрасе. Красивая сцена.

Ну, и смерть Сарумана незаслуженно замяли. (Опять SEE?). Как сказал мой друг,  _драконоорк_  – « _хотел посмотреть, как Гэндальф посох Сарумана сломает – и был жестоко разочарован_ », ( _Кирн_ ).

Я бы на месте Кристофера Ли тоже обиделась за RotK, особенно, если учесть, что смерть Сарумана, по отдельным сведениям, была снята аж в нескольких вариантах.

 

 **Грима**. Не стала бы о нем писать, если бы не неожиданная волна увлечения этим героем. А я почему-то равнодушна к нему. Не знаю, может, у меня что-то с чувствительностью случилось. Сам по себе Брэд Дурифф, как Грима Червослов – замечательный. Отвратителен и коварен, такой, как надо. И с Теоденом красиво смотрится, и с Эомером, и с Саруманом. И с Эовин, кстати, тоже. Только почему-то не хочется про него ничего особо говорить. Слишком мерзок мне сам персонаж.

 

 **Голлум**. Пришло время компьютерных героев. Голум потряс общественность настолько, что получил Оскара. Признание, однако. Отрицательную реакцию на Голлума видела два или три раза. Остальное – восхищение. Наша прелес-с-сть.

Начинать, наверное, надо с начала. То есть, с Энди Серкиса. Вначале был Серкис. Актер, большую (и лучшую) часть роли сыгравший в рабочем комбинезоне, заклеенный компьютерными датчиками и перед микрофоном – озвучивая своего анимационного, но все равно живого героя. Работа, конечно, была проделана колоссальная – Голлум ожил. Глядя на это лицо, особенно в «Возвращении Короля» на крупных планах, тяжело поверить, что это – компьютерный рисунок. Собственно, в момент просмотра об этом и не думаешь, удивление приходит потом, при переосмысливании.

Сперва я думала, что эту роль мог сыграть кто угодно, но потом как-то плавно поменяла свою точку зрения. Голос Серкиса нельзя заменить ничьим другим. Наши дублеры привыкли иметь дело с анимацией, поэтому Голлума озвучивали, как мультипликационного мерзкого злодейчика. А что, думала я, вполне получилось, вполне. Пока в оригинале не услышала настоящий голос Голлума…

И – Энди Серкис в прологе «Возвращения». История падения и порабощения Смеагола. Честно говоря, я (и не я одна) представляла себе Смеагола таким молодым хоббитом, совершившим непоправимое в состоянии аффекта, как это говорят. Впрочем, аффект был, причем не только у убийцы. Если бы Диаголу повезло больше, то место Голлума занял бы он. Опять же, я всегда представляла Диагола такой жертвой обстоятельств, а его сделали таким же моментально захваченным Кольцом, как и Смеагола. И борьба, в общем-то, шла на равных – не один убивал, другой защищался, а оба жаждали смерти соперника, и один оказался сильнее и одержимее другого. Наверное, это имело смысл, хотя я, все-таки, не понимаю – Смеагол-то был с детства испорчен, по книге, во всяком случае, но по теории вероятности не могут на одном квадратном метре столкнуться два нестандартных хоббита…  И дружить они не смогли бы, если бы были одинаково подлы и коварны… И что там с поразительной устойчивостью хоббитов против силы Кольца?

Ну да ладно, как бы то ни было – Голлум родился. Омерзительно, ужасно, и совершенно убедительно.

Знаменитая сцена обострения шизофрении – где Смеагол временно торжествует над Голлумом, наверное, войдет в классику кино. Меня еще поражают эпизоды, где Смеагол объясняет Фродо и Сэму какие-то повороты происходящего, которых те не понимают, как, например, сцена перед встречей с Фарамиром и его отрядом. Смеагол так серьезно, вдумчиво и такими словами объясняет про Саурона и его армию, что кажется – это не он говорит, это Гэндальф так мог говорить. Впрочем, это мое субъективное мнение. Или на болотах… Там он тоже говорит немного не тем языком, которым, по-моему, говорило это опустившееся существо. Но этот Голлум мне нравится. Он тоже живой, с характером и своей страшной историей.

А как он падал в пропасть, сияя от счастья! Я ему за эти глаза и улыбку простила всю его мерзость…

 

 **Энты**. О них мне говорить особо нечего. Натурально и красиво была сделана сцена разгрома Изенгарда, все остальное – не полная лажа, конечно, но рядом с Голлумом не смогли они стать живыми. Не поверила. Впрочем, что касается их внешнего вида – вполне. Говорили, что похожи на деревья? Так они похожи. Говорят быстро? Ха-ха-ха. Я на вас посмотрела бы, когда бы их сделали говорящими так, как в книге…

 

Так. Если я неправа, поправьте меня, и шоу продолжится. Кого я забыла?

 

Впрочем, я сама знаю, кого. Есть в фильме "Властелин Колец" один герой, без которого его, фильма, не было бы в том прекрасном завершенном виде, в котором мы его видели. Первая мысль по выходе из кинотеатра: хочу саундтрек! За музыкой из фильма гоняются по всему Интернету. Подкинувший ссылку на сайт, где можно скачать все дорожки - благодетель, которого носят на руках. Скачивают, а потом все равно покупают…

 

 **Музыка**. Без Говарда Шора, Билли Бойда, Enya, Emiliana Torrinim, Isabel Bayakdarian, Shelia Chandra, Elizabeth Fraser, Annie Lennox и еще других великих людей не состоялось бы чудо.

"Братство Кольца". Саундтрек наполнен солнечными лучами, пробивающимися сквозь тучи (ну, я не считаю "темные" темы, они во всем фильме соответственно темные). Надежда родилась. "May it be" - Enya.

"Две башни". Битва началась. "Hornburg", Шор. Надежда есть, но она тонет во мраке. Все зависит от маленьких хоббитов… "Gollum's Song", Emiliana Torrinim. "Ты никогда не вернешься домой". Тревожно и печально.

"Возвращение Короля". Смерть достойнейших. "На смерть!" - "The Ride Of The Rohirrim". Билли Бойд и Говард Шор - "The Steward Of Gondor". Слезы.

И - победа, свет, счастье. Говард Шор торжествует. И - светлая печаль расставания. "Into The West" - Annie Lennox.

Можно перечислить все композиции, и к каждой найти слова. Не нужно, потому что  - имеющий уши да услышит.

Нужно было вспомнить о музыке, обязательно. Я и вспомнила…

 

Все. Я вся выдохлась. Постаралась высказать все, что было на душе за эти два года. Еще раз - я не хочу спорить. Все это моя махровая ИМХА. Я знаю - фильм неидеален. И для многих он останется плохой иллюстрацией к великой Книге, исковерканной святыней. Для многих - просто очередным фильмом, зачем-то растянутым на два года. Кто-то просто посмотрел и забыл, кто-то еще долго будет плакать, вспоминая отдельные кадры. А кто-то через несколько лет снова соберется с такими же, как он сам, снова просмотрит все три части и снова будет жить в удивительно реальном сказочном мире Средиземья Джона Рональда Роуэлла Толкиена, Профессора, и Питера Джексона, варвара и гения… Я буду с последними.

 

**2004 г.**


End file.
